


a super christmas with the Grants

by beneaththethunders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gifset, Multi, the Grant family is getting grander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththethunders/pseuds/beneaththethunders
Summary: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020For: Paucibet :)
Relationships: Carter Grant & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Carter Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	a super christmas with the Grants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paucibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/gifts).



_SuperCat Christmas in July 2020_

Prompt: " **Kara getting along with Carter and Cat** " with a sprinkle of christmas spirit. I hope you like it :)


End file.
